Apogee
by TheAnomally
Summary: New York is safe, but so many questions have been raised. New Heroes are coming out of the wood work, and a new and old enemy is rising.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own bump kiss; I don't own any of the characters in Heroes and I never will. There is one character in this fan fiction that I do own.

RECAP

Molly Walker once again found herself cowering in a small location. Her hero Matt Parkman lay in a heap on the floor; Dr. Suresh pointed a gun at a man in glasses who was pointing a gun at her. She tried to make herself smaller, but the hospital bed served as meager protection. The man in glasses seemed determined to shoot her dead; she started to wonder why many people wanted her dead.

The man in glasses refused to back down. "As long as she is alive; my daughter will never be safe."

"Drop the gun!" Mohinder repeated. "She's just a child!" He added.

Mr. Bennet shook his head. "She's a threat to my daughter's safety!"

Molly started to shake and cry as the stand off continued, she heard a moan and looked under the bed.

"Officer Parkman?" She said in an astonished voice.

Matt rubbed his sore head and looked towards the voice. "Molly?"

Claire and Peter broke through the crowd lining the chain link fence; a prisoner transport van lay on its top; hanging like a macabre piñata was Ted. Handcuffs and chains still secured his hands and feet; the top of his head lay discarded below his corpse, and his brain was gone. Sylar had gotten Ted's radiation powers, and the city was in terrible peril. Claire shuddered and Peter guided her back to the car. Sylar was someplace in the city, and now he possessed a dangerous power. It was a destructive power that could level all of New York City; Sylar was a psychopath, and a killer.

"We're in deep trouble ain't we?" Claire asked in a meek drawl.

Claire Bennet was from Texas, and she had an off the chart self-healing ability. Peter Petrelli, her newly discovered Uncle, was a mimic. His DNA could recombine so that he could fully adopt powers of people that came near him. He could only silently nod in response to Claire's question. Peter had faced Sylar once before, and he had died in the fight. If it hadn't been for Mohinder and Claire, he would still be deceased.

"What are we gonna do now?" She asked.

Peter shook his head. "I don't know."

There was no one to turn to; the police would surely not believe him, Nathan was too busy being a politician, Ted was dead, Claude was gone, and Hiro's location was unknown. "Save the cheerleader, save the world" just got way more complicated. There was only one thing in their favor; Sylar had not gotten Claire's regeneration powers, and he was still vulnerable. Peter was now sure that it would be Sylar that would cause the explosion that haunted both Issac's, and now his own art.

"Traffic's movin'." Claire said.

Peter jerked out of his musings; put the car in drive, and moved forwards. Leaving the city was no longer an option, and they headed back downtown.

Meanwhile Sylar stood on the roof of a high rise; he felt like a god among mere mortals. He urged the radiations heated glow to his hands; the power coursing through his body felt great. His hand vibrated with the newly acquired surge and he smiled.

He purred as he balled his hands. "Boom."

His mother thought small, but that was where she was broken. He could now achieve an even greater status then just President. He could fix this broken world, just as he would fix a broken watch. He was the repairman and he loved his work, plus, the screams and fear was a happy bonus.

-- Face off. –

His voice was like liquid hate. "Peter Petrelli, you can't stop me."

"I can and I have to; you're a pawn, I'm a pawn, and this is bigger then both of us!" Peter said.

Bad things were about to happen, the city was going to blow, and hundreds of lives were going to be snuffed out. His own family had betrayed him; lied straight to his face, and worked to conspired to commit the worst of deeds.

Sylar huffed. "What are you talking about?!"

"This has all been drawn out by Linderman, by my Mother, and by who knows who else!" Peter screamed.

Sylar smirked. "Stalling tactics won't work; now die!"

Sylar raised his right hand and pointed his palm at Peter; he would make sure Peter could not move, and then he would eat the mimic's brain. Peter's power would eliminate the need for killing, but Sylar still planned on including it in his quest. It was lovely the way Peter looked like a scared rabbit caught in a snare.

Peter was frightened, he has faced the made man before him, and he had died. This time there was so much at stake; he had to succeed and keep control. Suddenly he could not breath, someone was strangling him, and it was Sylar and his telekinetic powers. Peter felt himself rise up as the strangling continued. Peter was not a fighter; but suddenly there were people there who were. A gorgeous blond and a bigger guy with a gun; they helped him, but it still was not enough. In the end Hiro had full filled his heroic role, and Sylar had been stabbed, but he had used one last push to toss Hiro away like a rag doll. Peter was worked up, but he could not control this new power. The radiation power was not like mind reading, invisibility, or regeneration. This power was bigger then he and he needed someone to be his hero now. Claire could not shoot him; the gun in her hand shook as she took aim.

"The future is not carved in stone." She cried.

In the end brother faced brother, but it was not the tragedy in a desolate future. It was as it was supposed to be, and Claire finally understood why Peter trusted Nathan so much. Her heart broke as the explosion lit up the night sky; Nathan and Peter were gone, and she started to cry. Peter had her regeneration powers so he had to be OK, but this wasn't like getting burned, or falling out of a building. Peter blew up, and Nathan carried him high enough in the sky were he could do no harm. Her biological Father had been the hero Peter always saw him as.

"Sorry for doubting you Nath…I mean Dad." She whispered as he adoptive Father walked her away from the scene.

Everyone gathered had failed to see Sylar dragging his bloody self into the sewer, there was a blood trail but Sylar was gone.


End file.
